Hard to Hate
by Dinamite Pangalactica
Summary: Um dos motivos pelos quais Gale não consegue odiar Peeta.


**Hard to Hate**

_Um dos motivos pelos quais Gale não consegue odiar Peeta._

* * *

Um vento forte varreu o chão lotado de folhas secas, obrigando Gale Hawthrone a fechar parcialmente os olhos, usando a mão direita para proteger o rosto e focar sua atenção em Peeta Mellark por alguns segundos. Os cabelos cor de palha deste último se assanhavam, e os olhos fechados com força criavam uma serie de pequenas marcas de expressão na ponte de seu nariz, formando uma careta. Gale não pôde evitar pensar que ele parecia uma criança perdida no meio de tantas árvores, sem saber para que direção olhar para evitar que o vento carregasse pequenos grãos de areia à sua retina. Porém com o pouco de convivência que tiveram desde que Gale começou a ajudar nos treinamentos, ensinando o que sabia sobre armadilhas, aprendera a encarar Peeta não como o intruso que beijou Katniss e interpretou com ela aquele falso romantismo que vira na TV, mas como alguém de quem poderia facilmente se tornar amigo caso tivessem se conhecido em outras circunstâncias. Havia um brilho discreto de insatisfação nos olhos de Gale, como se mordesse palavras, impedindo forçadamente o início de um diálogo que ele sabia ser destinado ao fracasso.

Peeta Mellark passou os dedos pelos fios desalinhados do cabelo, liberando um suspiro que só poderia ser categorizado como frustrado. Detestava aquele silêncio que se instalava toda vez que se via sozinho na companhia de Gale. Cenas como aquela haviam se tornado frequentes nas últimas semanas. Eram apenas os dois, um evitando contato direto com o outro, sem conversas que ultrapassassem três ou quatro frases. Era como se a sombra de Katniss se interpusesse entre ambos, calando quaisquer palavras que pudessem indiretamente encaminhá-los a uma discussão sobre ela, sobre seus sentimentos, sobre qualquer passado ou futuro que qualquer um dos dois tivesse planejado ao lado da garota. Mas Peeta sabia que seus planos estavam mais para ilusões impossíveis diante do que Gale representava para Katniss. Não se via competindo com aquela presença forte e a postura com que Gale geralmente caminhava à frente do grupo, tão certo do que queria e tão direto ao proferir o que viesse à sua mente.

"Haymitch está atrasado." Peeta afirmou o óbvio, esfregando ininterruptamente a falange do dedo indicador no olho direito.

"Reparei." Gale estreitou os ombros, apoiando as costas no tronco de uma velha árvore, mirando a silhueta atarracada do outro, sabendo que aquela era mais uma das tentativas de iniciar uma conversa que ambos sabiam ser fadada a não durar mais do que alguns segundos. "Pensei que Katniss viria com você."

Peeta ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, apesar da mesma se esconder com sutileza sob os cabelos que caíam desajeitados em sua fronte. Eles nunca falavam abertamente sobre ela. Não por decisão discutida, mas era senso comum. Peeta imaginava que Katniss deixara claro para Gale que qualquer relação exibida por eles na arena tinha sido – para ela – nada além de uma estratégia para manter-se viva. E ao ver do garoto de suaves olhos azuis, seria melhor se Gale não o fizesse falar sobre sua versão da história. "Não sei por que você pensaria isso. Não temos motivos para andar juntos por aí."

De braços cruzados, o caçador estreitou seus olhos na direção do filho do padeiro. Seus personagens. A alcunha pela qual ambos se conheceram por um longo tempo. Seus títulos, sem nomes. Era como se encarasse um estranho a quem, por razões curiosas, via-se interessado em conhecer. "Todos por aí acham que são os mais apaixonados pombinhos dentre os dozes distritos."

Peeta piscou, voltando a coçar o olho com notável desespero. Mancando por um ou dois passos até se apoiar numa árvore que fazia paralelo com a que o outro rapaz escolhera. "Você deve saber que não."

De braços cruzados e o canto do lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, Gale confirmou. "É. Eu sei."

Ambos sabiam que aquele era o fim da conversa. Não havia mais nada a dizer ou perguntas a serem feitas. Não tinham razões para arrastar qualquer situação que fosse em determinado ponto os deixar desconsertados. Peeta abraçou-se à irritação que algum pequeno grão de areia provocou em seu olho e Gale à espera que parecia transformar segundos em dias. Passou por sua cabeça que Haymitch devia estar bêbado novamente, enquanto Katniss o tentava arrastar até lá, caso o tivesse acordado com baldes de água fria. A ideia foi se desvanecendo ao tempo em que seus olhos escuros foram capturados pela imagem de Peeta Mellark, desajeitado e silencioso em sua árvore, esfregando o olho direito a tal ponto que mesmo dali de onde estava Gale podia notar a vermelhidão formada no mesmo. Notou até pequenos brilhos úmidos que denunciavam lágrimas formadas pela óbvia intrusão que o vento fizera ao atingir seu rosto.

Capturado pela imagem do garoto diante de si, Gale suspirou. Seu hálito sendo levado por uma nova rajada de vento, dessa vez um pouco mais suave, mas suficiente para fazer o outro rapaz se curvar um pouco, protegendo o rosto do que quer que estivesse vindo com o ar seco da floresta. Ele parecia tão vulnerável, ali, derrotado por um cisco no olho, e inquieto pela ideia de que somente seu adversário – no quesito sentimental – o podia assistir naquela situação, que Gale não se importou em dar alguns passos em sua direção. Movia-se como uma sombra, silencioso e arredio, sabendo exatamente onde pisar para não fazer qualquer barulho. Quando Peeta abriu o olho esquerdo, foi surpreendido pela proximidade de seu acompanhante.

"Deixe-me dar uma olhada nisso. Você vai acabar arrancando seu olho fora."

Peeta não encontrou palavras para argumentar. A voz de Gale soava forte e altiva, superior a qualquer ordem que pudesse dar a ele para que não o tocasse. E foi a mesma altivez que manteve Peeta imóvel ao sentir a aspereza dos dedos alheios deslizando por seu rosto. Nunca tinha estado tão perto do outro, e dali podia notar as marcas de expressão em seu rosto e a pele cor de oliva reforçando a cor escura de seus olhos. Peeta teve de erguer um pouco a cabeça para encará-lo, seu olho direito piscando sem intervalos maiores que meio segundo. Entreabriu os lábios para dizer qualquer coisa, mas voltou à segurança do silêncio ao ver o rosto de Gale se aproximar ainda mais, sua expressão séria e concentrada em encontrar a raiz do problema instalado na retina alheia. O polegar dele puxou sem muita delicadeza a pele abaixo do olho de Peeta, revelando o globo ocular avermelhado e lacrimejante e, também, o azul perdido entre as veias irritadas pela presença nada bem-vinda do que parecia ser um pequeno resíduo de uma folha seca. Gale sorriu, vitorioso, dando a Peeta a súbita necessidade de piscar. "Shh, já achei. Tente não piscar."

Gale soprou com uma suavidade que não parecia pertencer a ele. E o hálito dele, Peeta constatou, tinha cheiro de maçã. Ou pêra. Por cinco segundos o incômodo em seu olho desapareceu, sendo substituído pela estranheza de ter Gale Hawthorne a dez centímetros de distância – e a mão firme em seu maxilar. Não considerou estranho o fato de ter compreendido o porquê de Katniss escolhê-lo. Naquele instante percebeu que ela sempre escolheria seu melhor amigo. Fosse pela firmeza de sua mão, que num pequeno esforço deixou um dos dedos seguir até o canto de seus olhos e remover o que estivava preso ali, ou pela suavidade de sua respiração – ou, ainda, pela forma silenciosa com que se movia em meio às folhas secas, como uma brisa que levava embora a tempestade de areia que invadira seus olhos azuis.

Azul. Tão azul que parecia uma pintura daquelas que Gale só vira na TV. Peeta parecia menor quando visto assim, tão de perto. Se fosse falar do corpo, diria que o rapaz tinha mais corpo que ele. Óbvio, ele certamente era bem melhor alimentado. No entanto era mais baixo. Mais sensível. Como se mesmo o mais leve dos redemoinhos fosse suficiente para virar-lhe de cabeça para baixo. Porém se fosse falar dos olhos, Peeta Mellark tinha os mais intensos que já encarara. Talvez por isso fosse tão difícil odiá-lo. O garoto sabia como encarar alguém sem soar ameaçador nem indefeso. Tinha uns olhos firmes de quem sabe o que quer. E ele convenceria qualquer um sem precisar abrir a boca. No momento em que se afastou de Peeta, teve a certeza de que jamais seria capaz de encará-lo sem ser atingido pelo poder de seus olhos oceânicos.

"Pronto."

"Obrigado."

Peeta levou a mão ao olho instintivamente, apenas para secar a umidade. Viu Gale se afastar a passos menos silenciosos que os que o levaram para perto de si, e estranhou o fato de que o frio deixado em seu rosto quando a mão dele se afastou fosse o que incomodasse agora. Provavelmente jamais estariam novamente tão perto um do outro, jamais saberia se o hálito de Gale tinha cheiro de maçã ou pêra – existia uma diferença sutil, ele sabia – e, com toda certeza, jamais sentiria a textura de sua mão de novo. Engoliu em seco, ajustando sua postura, acostumando-se à nova estranheza nascida entre eles.

"Devíamos começar sem eles." Sugeriu Gale. Peeta concordou com um aceno.

Ambos sabiam que se um dia perguntassem o porquê de não se olharem nos olhos, a causa já não seria Katniss. Havia uma presença infinitamente maior que a dela entre os dois, algo que somente eles seriam capazes de enxergar, mas que, sem sombra de dúvidas, poderia ser carregada por uma simples rajada de vento.

* * *

_N/A: Eu não sei usar este site Fanfiction. Digam se fiz tudo direitinho. _

_GALEETA OTP_


End file.
